


Family - 31 Days of Apex - Day 5

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Loba reminisces, cool stuff.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Family - 31 Days of Apex - Day 5

And so, it goes. Loba sat on the cliffs she helped create, overlooking where Skull Town used to be. Her legs dangling treacherously above the rocks, remains of bones and crumpled simulacrum parts far beneath her. The game makers had made a conceited effort to try and recover parts of Skull Town, so far as having its namesake being suspended off of a crane. But thankfully for Loba, what wasn’t recovered was the enormous Simulacrum factory that was creating new versions of Revenant – hence the mangled remains of Simulacrum parts beneath her. 

Despite being ever yet closer to revenge, Loba wasn’t satisfied. Somehow, Revenant was still able to come back, just like he had done when he shot him after destroying Skull Town. She needed to get her hands on his source code and destroy it. She slams her right foot into the cliff face as she remembers how close she was to destroying it last time. “Demonio.” She cursed under her breath. He had taken so much from him – memories that she would never create with her parents. And she, she had barely taken anything from the simulacra.

A loud and sudden rockfall beneath her jolted her back into reality and with a grunt she dismissed her thoughts. And reached for the pouch strapped to her leg. Out of it she fumbled, fished and fetched out a battered piece of paper, it was torn and crumpled – suitable for a mischievous thief. It was a diary entry that she had written a long, long time ago. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Momae and Papae, are having yet another business meeting today. They have too many of them, and the people who come to them are always wearing black suits and fancy, extravagant dresses. And they always come with other people who wear similar suits – and carry weapons._

_We’ll probably have to a different planet in the frontier next month. They say its for our own good. But sometimes they don’t want to play with me, saying stuff like “maybe tomorrow” or “not now, we’re busy.” I hate it, I hate them sometimes._

_Papae said that he has a gift for me soon but, it’s not ready yet. Maybe when I see it, I’ll forgive him._

From the numbers listed at the bottom of the diary page, it was written 25 years ago. She had kept the diary after her parents’ deaths, but as soon as she convinced the Syndicate that she should become the next legend (along with the helpful lobbying of Hammond Robotics), she tore this final page out of her childhood diary as a sobering reminder. She didn’t care much for the rest of the diary – but this page, it was her last entry before everything changed.

After reading the letter, Loba visibly steeled herself. She was confident, but somewhere behind that face was someone who no longer knew what was happening next. Solace was a planet that she hadn’t spent much time on before the games and she often found herself wanting to return to that fateful day on Psamathe, in the Tenmei Resturant in Olympus. She couldn’t change what happened, she was only 9. But what she can do is follow in the footsteps of her parents Marcos and Alanza, lie, cheat and steal her way to destroying Revenant. One would say that perhaps, burglary runs in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I missed a lot of nuance with Loba's character here, but I think I also got a nice amount of lore too. So eh.


End file.
